


Ярмарка

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Кацура организует вечер дружеского воссоединения





	Ярмарка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018 для команды WTF Kiheitai & Vice-Commander; пост-канон к 673 главе

– Мы идём, – упрямо повторил Кацура. – И ты тоже, Шинске. Только попробуй сбежать.  
– Зура, не дави на него, – возмутился Сакамото, наваливаясь на Такасуги со спины.  
– Тацума, – с предупреждением начал было Такасуги, но тот повис на плечах хохочущим грузом.  
– А Кинтоки идёт?  
– Не идёт, – ответил Кацура, насупившись. – Сказал, это мы можем позволить себе бездельничать на ярмарке, а он порядочный семьянин и должен работать.  
– Отмазка, – со знанием дела заключил Сакамото и кивнул так резко, что чуть не свалился.  
Кацура насупился ещё больше, но вздохнул.  
– Мы уже не успеем за ним зайти. Но я позвоню по пути!  
– Мои соболезнования Гинтоки, – буркнул Такасуги себе под нос, не скрывая злорадства, и Сакамото согласно хохотнул.  
Ярмарку было видно издалека: и разноцветные шатры, и цепочки фонариков, растянутые между ними, и блестящие в закатном солнце флажки. Гомон – даже издалека – оглушал. Хохотали дети, кричали зазывалы, людская толпа гудела как рой.  
– Праздник, – счастливо пробормотал Сакамото, вдыхая полной грудью; грудь эта упиралась Такасуги в плечо, и тот с удовольствием ткнул локтём пониже под рёбра – просто чтобы не расслаблялся. Сакамото ойкнул и сбился с шага, а потом рассмеялся, пытаясь одновременно не отпустить его, потереть ушибленное место и почесать в затылке.  
– Многозадачность, Тацума, не твоё.  
– Неправда! – предсказуемо возмутился тот и пустился доказывать, бурно жестикулируя. Кацура, идущий впереди, оглянулся, но, увидев, что они не ссорятся, улыбнулся, прежде чем напустить на себя суровый вид.  
– Как роль репетирует, – доверительно шепнул Сакамото и Такасуги согласно фыркнул.  
Сакамото висел на нём весь вечер – не иначе под угрозой суровой расправы, а Кацура вёл себя как бдительная мамаша, и, как Такасуги казалось, отчаянно высматривал Гинтоки в каждом мало-мальски похожем бездельнике. Сам Такасуги послушно переходил за ними от лотка к лотку и от палатки к палатке, и старался даже не особо крутить головой – чтобы его не заподозрили в том, что он хочет сбежать. Логика у Кацуры была изощрённой, а фантазия – ещё хуже логики, и разбираться с тем, что он там придумал в наказание за испорченный вечер дружеского воссоединения, не тянуло совсем.  
– Какие блестящие, – восхитился Кацура вдруг. На прилавке, около которого он остановился, вперемешку лежали вышивки и наклейки, и половина из них мерцала так вырвиглазно, что у Такасуги задёргалось веко.  
– Жалко, что ты больше бинт не носишь, – ляпнул Сакамото, вытянул шею, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть. – Можно было бы приклеить. Вон, гляди, и бабочки есть!  
Такасуги застыл, потом покосился на Кацуру. Тот казался расстроенным, словно ожидал, что вот сейчас Такасуги точно развернётся и уйдёт, не дожидаясь удобного случая.  
Даже не попробовал бы остановить, – понял Такасуги, вздохнул и, неожиданно для себя, рассмеялся. Глаза у Кацуры стали круглыми, а взгляд – таким же как много лет назад в додзё: словно тот не верил, что Такасуги вообще умеет смеяться.  
Сакамото потянулся к нему и помахал ладонью перед лицом.  
– Земля вызывает Зуру.  
– Не Зуру, – огрызнулся Кацура, – сколько раз говорить!  
– О нет, – горестно взвыл Сакамото. – Кажется, Земля вызвала демона ада.  
– С вами невозможно общаться, – сказал Кацура и вздёрнул подбородок, всем своим видом выражая обиду. Такасуги, не сдержавшись, потянул его за свисающую прядь.  
– Вон туда посмотри, – сказал, кивая на лоток за спиной, и Кацура, закатив глаза, обернулся – и застыл.  
– Уточки, – благоговейно произнёс он и припустил с такой скоростью, словно за ним, как в старые добрые времена, гнались Шинсенгуми.  
– С тебя должок, – вздохнул Сакамото, отцепляясь, и дружески хлопнул по плечу. – И я его стребую… если только жив останусь.  
– Последнего из лидеров Джои лучше брать живым, чем мёртвым, – ободряюще хмыкнул Такасуги, и Сакамото, трагично помахав на прощание, влился в толпу. 

Ярмарка оказалась огромной. За час неторопливой прогулки между шатрами Такасуги успел увидеть театр теней и кукол, жонглёров и фаерщиков, акробатов и чертовски ловкого старика, безо всяких усилий обыгравшего в напёрстки целую толпу – и, что удивительнее, никого, кто попытался бы от расстройства переломать ему пальцы.   
– А ещё обещали танцы с огненным веером, – пересказывала друг другу стайка девушек в пёстрых кимоно. Такасуги однажды видел такое: выглядело неплохо, но на танец было похоже мало. Зато умение обращаться с огнём, не поджигая себя, завораживало. Он обошёл затор и попал на площадку, где разминались пойеры – вокруг них предсказуемо собралась маленькая толпа.  
– И вон туда! – завопил голос, безбожно похожий на голос Тацумы, и Такасуги тут же отступил в тень, скрываясь между шатрами. С одного конца улицы доносились запахи горячей еды, с другой – вскрики, полные одновременно восторга и ужаса, и он застыл, раздумывая, а потом быстрым шагом пошёл на звук. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, были побледневшие люди, стоящие вполоборота к представлению. Такасуги обогнул их, без труда находя место в первом ряду.  
У артиста была шутовская шапка с бубенчиками и маска с ромбами, закрывающая лицо. Тонкая рубашка с кружевным воротом – в такие же ромбы – казалось, вот-вот порвётся на широких плечах. В руках он вертел две неоновые трубки, больше всего напоминавшие лайтсаберы, и только когда, остановившись, поднёс одну из них ко рту, Такасуги догадался, что это будет за номер. Губы провели по всей длине – от рукоятки в концу – по разу с каждой стороны, обхватили кончик и разжались. Голова запрокинулась, и лайтсабер неторопливо стал погружаться внутрь. Толпа отпрянула и заохала с удивительной синхронностью, а Такасуги наоборот подался ближе, рассматривая напряжённое горло, натянувшиеся сухожилия и неон, просвечивающий сквозь кожу и кружево.  
Это было… красиво.  
– А что ещё ты можешь так заглотить? – с любопытством спросил он, когда лайтсабер снова оказался снаружи.  
– Мог бы твой член, – ответили ему с ленцой, – но ты мне не нравишься, да и член у тебя наверное маленький.  
– Не прохлаждаемся, – прикрикнули из-за кольца толпы. Такасуги машинально посмотрел туда и, увидев высоченную женщину в розовом кимоно, задумался, что больше его впечатляет – размах плеч или густая щетина. Он послушно отступил в задний ряд.  
– Да-да, – неприязненно проворчал артист, прокрутил в руке второй лайтсабер – длиннее и толще первого – и поднёс ко рту. Второй раз наблюдать было ещё интереснее: лайтсабер входил с обманчивой лёгкостью – горло сократилось только раз, и ещё пару – дёрнулась нижняя челюсть. Артист поклонился, прихватив зубами светящийся край, и рукоятка уставилась прямо на кого-то из зрителей. В толпе заверещали, отовсюду раздались аплодисменты.  
Артист поклонился ещё раз и, вынув лайтсабер, скрылся в шатре. На смену ему вышел мужчина в таком же костюме, и приветственно помахал настоящими металлическими шпагами.  
Такасуги осмотрелся, а потом решительно зашагал в обход. Представление вышло впечатляющим и стоило того, чтобы выразить восхищение лично.

За шатром оказалось неожиданно тихо. Артист помахал руками, разминая плечи, затем сорвал себя маску и поднял крышку какого-то ящика, забрасывая её внутрь.  
– И давно ты этим зарабатываешь?   
Ветер мягко раскачивал бумажные фонари, натянутые между шатрами, и свет неровно мазал по разноцветной ткани. Гинтоки, следом за маской стащивший шапку, по-собачьи встряхнул головой и оглянулся через плечо.  
– А, – равнодушно сказал он. – Так это был ты.  
– Как угадал?  
Гинтоки помолчал, насупившись, и потом нехотя сообщил:  
– Ты первый, кто спросил.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Остальные просто ахали и отворачивались.  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся, просто не смог удержаться.  
– А ты весь день выдумывал эту фразу. Хотел же, чтобы кто-то спросил, и ты мог не глядя послать, – проницательно предположил он, и по выражению Гинтоки понял, что угадал.  
– Тебе бы я её и в лицо повторил, – буркнул тот, бросил шапку в ящик в реквизитом и захлопнул крышку.  
– И ради этого ты обманул Зуру?  
– Я не сбрендил ходить с ним куда-то, – оскорбился Гинтоки. – Туда не смотри, то не трогай, с лотков не воруй. Несостоявшаяся мамаша уголовника. Ах да... – он мерзко заулыбался и со значением посмотрел на Такасуги, явно собираясь напомнить про их с Зурой дружбу ещё до него, до сэнсэя и школы, но несостоявшуюся речь на корню зарубило звучное урчание. Гинтоки покосился на свой живот как на предателя и сдулся.  
– Надеюсь, достаточно наглотал сегодня, чтобы купить себе ужин? – с притворным сочувствием спросил Такасуги.  
– Нет в тебе солидарности, – вздохнул Гинтоки. Оттянул ворот, врезавшийся в кожу. зачем-то заглянул под рубашку и покосился на Такасуги. Проворчал: – Чего так пялишься? Дырку прожжёшь.  
– Не знал, что ты вернулся в город, Гинтоки, – дружелюбно заметил Такасуги. – Теперь любуюсь.  
Гинтоки выразительно фыркнул.  
– Соскучился?  
– Не знал, пока не услышал трёп Тацумы, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Такасуги. – Улавливаешь, что я хочу сказать?  
Гинтоки поморщился, посмотрел упрямо и зло: на Такасуги, на пальцы, так и сжимающие ворот рубашки, и резко стянул её через голову. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками, и он досадливо дёрнул плечом.  
– Не хотел тебя видеть, – сказал, возясь с перевязью лайтсабера. Узел не поддавался, Гинтоки раздражённо тянул за конец ремешка, но тот выскальзывал из пальцев.  
– Не шевелись, – вздохнул Такасуги, подходя ближе. Дрожащий свет задачу не облегчал, не облегчало её и пыхтение Гинтоки. Такасуги как мог старался не задевать его голый бок, но не получалось. Такасуги присел на какой-то ящик, подтащил Гинтоки к себе за пояс.  
– Давай срежем, – с тоской предложил тот.  
– Вечно ты торопишься, – пробормотал Такасуги, поддевая край с другой стороны.  
– Ауч!  
– Сказал же не шевелиться, – безжалостно отрезал Такасуги, не обращая внимание на бубнёж про руки как крюки и ногти как когти. Случайная царапина над кромкой штанов порозовела и набухла, отвлекая внимание, но Такасуги изо всех сил пытаться сфокусироваться.  
Не хотел видеть, подумаешь. Он никогда не хотел его видеть; Такасуги, может, тоже не хотел. Зачем они вообще об этом заговорили.  
– Вот и всё, – сказал Такасуги, закончив, и легко пихнул Гинтоки в бедро, но тот продолжил стоять как стоял – только подхватил лайтсабер, чтобы не уронить.   
– Ты ушёл без меня, – сказал он наконец. – И я не успел тебя найти.  
Такасуги откинул голову назад, заглядывая Гинтоки в лицо.  
– Я два года не знал, выжил ты или умер, – ответил он мягко. – Один-один, Гинтоки.   
Тот прикрыл глаза, стиснул зубы так, что заходили желваки. Может, его тянуло спросить, неужели Такасуги всё ещё считает, может – заорать, что это была не игра. Такасуги бездумно мазнул пальцем по царапине, и Гинтоки зашипел, выпуская из рук лайтсабер.  
– С самого представления хотел посмотреть поближе, – признался Такасуги, ловя лайтсабер у самой земли. Потом разогнулся и медленно потянул его из чехла – на ножны тонкая кожа не тянула ни разу.  
– Не лапай, – вяло возмутился Гинтоки, когда Такасуги провёл ладонью по гладкой поверхности.  
– А конец не острый.  
– Где ты видел лайтсабер с острым концом, – поморщился Гинтоки, пихая его обратно в чехол и засовывая в тот же ящик, что шапку и маску. – Это тебе не шпага.  
– А со шпагами ты тоже… – Такасуги усмехнулся, – взаимодействуешь?  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
– Лень, – ответил он. – Слишком нудно. Все эти царапины внутри горла, мелкие травмы. Мне столько не платят.  
Такасуги кивнул. Он бы тоже не стал добровольно засовывать в себя всякие острые штуки – в их жизни и так хватало металла, оказавшегося не там, где нужно. Гинтоки, тем временем, вытащил из шлевок пояс, задев концом по щеке, и чуть повернулся. Перед лицом оказались твёрдый живот и дорожка волос, густая и мягкая, такая светлая на фоне кожи. Такасуги посмотрел выше – на затвердевшие от прохлады соски – и подумал, что никогда не видел Гинтоки не в синяках, не в ярких пятнах свежих или заживающих шрамов. Было непривычно и, пожалуй, не нужно.  
– Приятно было повидаться, – сказал он, собравшись, попытался встать, но Гинтоки удерживал его, несильно нажав на плечо. Тихо спросил:  
– Правда вот так и уйдёшь?  
– А чего ты от меня хочешь, Гинтоки? – устало поинтересовался Такасуги. Вся эта идея давно уже перестала казаться разумной, вся эта ярмарка и то, как он по-прежнему поддавался на подначки старых друзей. Вот и сейчас один из них стоял рядом, снова играя желваками, а его палец лежал под ключицей и подрагивал, словно порываясь погладить. – Сам же сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть.  
– Я сказал «не хотел», – голос Гинтоки звучал так бесцветно. Такасуги всё-таки поднялся, и рука соскользнула с плеча на грудь, удерживаясь на границе ткани и кожи.  
– А сейчас?  
– Я не знаю, – сказал Гинтоки, стиснул в кулаке его ворот, обхватил за шею, притягивая ближе, – я не знаю, что с тобой делать.  
– Тогда дай мне уйти, – одними губами предложил Такасуги, и Гинтоки жёстко вжал его лбом в свой лоб, так жёстко, что не оставалось ничего, кроме как обнять его – обеими руками и крепко.  
– Я дал тебе уйти однажды, – пробормотал Гинтоки зло и зажмурился. – И снова, а потом не догнал.  
– И мы всё равно сошлись в одной точке, – напомнил Такасуги, обводя пальцами шрамы на его спине, мышцы и позвонки. – Или хочешь, чтобы сейчас я ушёл, и ты смог найти меня сам?  
Гинтоки отрицательно качнул головой.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
– Ты всегда можешь продемонстрировать мне свои новые навыки, – усмехнувшись, предложил Такасуги, и хватка Гинтоки наконец превратилась в обычное прикосновение – приятное до дрожи. – Возможно, тогда я соглашусь подумать.  
– Возможно? – переспросил Гинтоки, приоткрыв один глаз, и Такасуги очень серьёзно ответил:  
– Мне стоит сначала проверить их в деле.  
– Тогда, – сурово сказал Гинтоки, одним движением соскальзывая вниз, – прямо сейчас и начнём. Вдруг тебя, как и толпу, придётся убеждать больше одного раза.


End file.
